Platform performance goals continue to drive multiple high-power components typically found in the platforms of desktop computer systems into the platforms of mobile computer systems. Leveraging the same components into the platforms of both desktop and mobile computer systems has certain advantages. However, the difference in thermal dissipation capability between the platforms of the desktop computer systems and of the mobile computer systems has resulted in implementations that may limit the performance of certain high-power, high-performance components when these components are implemented in the platforms of mobile computer systems.